1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt cushion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt cushion specifically adapted for use in conjunction with a conventional seat belt, in order to provide comfort and relief from the irritation and nuisance typically associated with the conventional seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People rely heavily upon automobiles for everything from business to recreation. It is not uncommon, therefore, for people to spend lengthy periods during the day traveling from one location to another. Because it is necessary to wear a seat belt while in transit, drivers and passengers alike are subject to the discomfort and irritation commonly associated with conventional seat belts. These problems are particularly acute where the journey lasts for extended lengths of time. Moreover, because seat belts tend to affect the individual's collar bone or chest area in particular, women are more likely to experience the above-described difficulties. What is needed, therefore, is a device which can attach to an existing seat belt and provide a buffer between the individual and the seat belt. By offering this buffer, a cushion is provided which alleviates the soreness and discomfort associated with the rigid material used in conventional seat belts. A further advantage of the seat belt cushion is that it can be attached to any location along the surface of the seat belt, in order to accommodate an individual of any size. Moreover, because the preferred attachment means of the device is a Velcro.TM. adhesive pad, the seat belt would not be prevented from retracting when the same is not in use.
Numerous innovations for a seat belt cushion have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 308,287 to Miller et al., Des. 302,607 to Krebs et al., Des. 338,552 to Carrico et al., and Des. 302,748 to Dubeck et al. reveal ornamental designs for seat belt pads. These patents differ from the present invention because an adjustable seat belt pad, providing a foam cushion which functions as a means to alleviate the soreness and discomfort associated with using a conventional seat belt, is not disclosed. Moreover, an attachment means comprised of hook and loop fastening elements or VELCRO adhesive backing, is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,349 to Gianino discloses a seat belt cushion apparatus comprised of removable padding. The patent wraps around the face of the seat belt, and is intended to buffer that portion of the seat belt which covers the individual's torso. This patent differs from the present invention because the present invention comprises either hook and loop fastening elements or VELCRO adhesive backing whereas the present patent utilizes an attachment means having a rigidly attached flap. Moreover, by utilizing the above attachment means the present invention does not prevent the seat belt from retracting, whereas the present patent prevents the seat belt from retracting beyond a point where the same attaches to the seat belt.
Numerous innovations for the seat belt cushion have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.